


A Novel Sensation

by VelvetSky



Series: Attachment [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bathroom Sex, Dancing in the Rain, Dirty Talk, Europe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Lapdance, Mirror Sex, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha enjoys playing, Natasha has a lot of feelings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sightseeing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Working a mission, a lot of feelings, light exhibitionism, playing in the rain, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy is acting as Natasha's back up on a fairly simple surveillance operation and they find some time to have some fun along the way.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Attachment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639792
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 9 prompt is Spring.
> 
> There will be another chapter to follow with another prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta and for bouncing ideas.  
> Thanks also to Wheresarizona for also bouncing some ideas. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This story does follow after A Position of Power.

"Okay, everything is set up. Is he still at the theater?" Natasha had just finished setting up a full array of surveillance in the hotel room, and on the personal belongings of a person of interest, as well as a trojan and keylogger to remote access his computer. The guy was connected to some black market sales of technology and materials, but they needed more information about how deep his involvement was and who he was dealing with. They needed to know if there was someone higher up the food chain from him and who all he was selling to.

"Yes. Eyes on him. For a dude laying low, he's certainly getting friendly with a lot of people here." Darcy replied to the text. She was keeping watch on the guy while Natasha set everything up.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes to put the tracker on his phone." Darcy had tried to offer to do that, but Natasha didn't want her being put at risk if something went wrong. From all Natasha's assessments, the guy's phone wasn't overly reinforced against remote sleeper tech installs, but if it was and it alerted him, she didn't want Darcy being the one nearest the guy when that happened. "You're keeping a little distance, right?"

"Yes, I am." Natasha smiled, feeling like she knew the soft eye roll with a smile that accompanied that response. It had been a few months since their New Year's adventure and Natasha had developed some attachment to Darcy. And Darcy seemed to accept that 'some attachment' without asking for more than that. They didn't always get lots of time together, since Natasha was often busy, but they had been enjoying time together when possible.

It was a quick change out of the hotel and into the theater. It was a wonder what Natasha could do with two minutes in a bathroom or utility closet. New hair, make up change, outfit change, whole different look. It didn't take long for Natasha to spot their target and Darcy. Darcy sure did look good all dolled up for the event. Natasha indulged herself in a long look while Darcy's attention was on the mission. They'd arrived a couple days earlier to scope the guy out, check on his security, the hotel's security, and find an opportune time to get the trackers on him, but because they had a task before them, they'd been keeping things mostly business. Natasha was starting to miss the touch and taste she'd started growing accustomed to when she was around Darcy.

"Okay, I'm making the move" Natasha messaged Darcy before she passed by the guy and hit the transfer on the device to put the tracker and monitoring on the guy's phone then looked across the room to Darcy who gave her a little smile and brushed her fingers seemingly aimlessly over the exposed skin on her chest that signaled the link-up worked. Had it not, the sign would have been a more unhappy expression and a scratch of the head. Natasha then weaved her way through the crowd to Darcy and they made their way outside.

"Everything is up and online and Friday has begun monitoring." Darcy was still checking things on her phone as they started to cross the plaza outside the theater.

"Perfect. As far as ops go, this one is pretty nice so far." Natasha had a history of messy missions, not because she made a mess, but because she got sent into messy situations. But this one was largely recon and observation, very low chance for any big messes.

"So long as he doesn't make any sudden movements we get to basically enjoy a little vacation time on the clock now. I'd definitely say it's a good op." Not that Darcy had a lot of experience in such things but there were a lot of little things going on so the team was spread out and pulling in extra resources where they could, and Darcy had more than enough tech skills to be Natasha's eyes and ears tech 'guy'.

Natasha had to laugh a little at the smile on Darcy's face as they headed across the street. "If the guy weren't a real asshole I'd thank him for choosing such a nice spot to lay low while he's making his deals."

The apartment they'd been set up in was almost across the street from the theater, as well as the hotel their target was staying in. Once they got inside they both sighed and Darcy giggled before checking the laptop for the overview. "Everything is working perfectly. We can check in on the feeds at any time and if anything unusual happens we'll both get an alert."

"So now I guess we sit back and wait. I'll admit, this is not what I'm best at." Natasha had never been one for idle, perhaps because she had never been allowed to be idle. Growing up in the Red Room there was always something to be doing from the moment she woke until the moment she slept. "I'm used to even the surveillance ops needing to keep a constant eye on the target. Not used to having an AI monitoring things."

"I bet I could come up with some things. I mean, it's springtime and we're in Spain. I know you've had a globetrotting kind of life, but even after a few years with Jane, I still feel like who knows if I'll get to this place again. So gotta make the most of it. There's beaches, which granted it's not quite beach weather yet, but it's certainly warm enough to take a stroll in normal clothing out there. And then there's exploring the town, museums, restaurants, everything." Darcy had sat down in one of the cozy living room chairs and was already removing her shoes from the evening.

Natasha was smiling the whole time Darcy spoke, she loved how much she smiled when Darcy was around. It felt really nice. "San Sebastian does seem like a nice place, and I actually haven't been here before, so it's new to me. Not that I did much sightseeing anywhere I went. Maybe you can show me how to enjoy a place."

"Oh, I definitely can." Darcy grinned, the assurance in her voice made Natasha laugh, not because it was silly, but because it was so fantastically certain that it was amusing, and Natasha did bet that Darcy could make her enjoy being almost anywhere.

"By the way, did I mention how crazy hot you look in that dress?" Natasha slipped off her shoes and crossed the room with a distinctively slinky quality.

"You said I looked good, but it had that inflection that I interpreted to imply a 'damn' at the end." Darcy's smile had turned a bit lopsided and completely sexy. Natasha leaned in her lips grazed just over Darcy's lips then went for her cleavage. Darcy hummed and ran her hands up the backs of Natasha's thighs to give her ass a squeeze. "And you look crazy hot yourself."

Natasha lifted her head with a smile to nip at Darcy's lips as Darcy unzipped the back of Natasha's dress. A few shifts from each of them and the dress fell to the floor. Natasha swayed even without music, beginning a sort of lap dance. Darcy quickly pulled up some music from her phone and Natasha matched the rhythm with her movements. Popping her own bra, Natasha tossed it aside quickly. Unlike a lap-dance in a club though, Natasha encouraged Darcy to touch. There weren't a lot of people in Natasha's life that she'd used moves like this on simply because she wanted to have a good time with them. Because they were the moves she wanted to make with someone because of how she felt and nothing else. It was a strange sensation, but a good one. She swayed her hips and let the music roll through her body, watching Darcy watch her. Feeling Darcy's hands slide over her thighs, hips, up her sides, brush softly at her breasts, trailing down her belly. The lap dance was for seducing someone, but Natasha was feeling like Darcy was as much seducing her as the other way around. The gentle graze of Darcy's hands on her skin and the look in her eyes had Natasha wanting more.

Natasha had turned around to almost put herself in Darcy's lap while her hips swayed and rolled for a few moments before putting her weight back on her feet and Darcy pressed a kiss to the outside of one butt cheek, then the other. When Natasha looked over her shoulder, Darcy gave her a sly grin that made Natasha giggle. Natasha legitimately giggling was kind of a new thing. It was but a few moments later when there was a soft snap at Natasha's hip from the waistband of her panties. The sly grin was still there as Darcy's lips proceeded to massage their way up to Natasha's hip.

"You can take them off if they're in your way." Natasha actually gasped at the end as Darcy waited no longer to pull her panties off her. She loved Darcy's little surprises. Historically, Natasha was not a fan of surprises, she didn't like not knowing what was happening or what was coming. She didn't like not being in full control of situations, or at least full control of herself and the things on her person. In her line of work losing control of oneself, and the things on one's person, frequently resulted in pain or death. But with Darcy, in these intimate kinds of moments with her, it was incredibly arousing. It was a new sensation to Natasha, one she was finding she rather liked.

Darcy's lips trailed over Natasha's butt cheek, looping around a little before landing at the small of her back. Her hands roaming a touch, down and over Natasha's thighs, up around the front of her and over her stomach, even teasing her fingers at the undersides of Natasha's breasts for a moment before wandering on. Natasha started leaning a bit, back into Darcy, and Darcy's lips inched up Natasha's spine until Natasha was fully in Darcy's lap. All Darcy had to do then was brush her hands over Natasha's thighs again and her legs parted. "I don't even have to look or feel, I can tell you're wet because I can smell that sweet scent in the air." Darcy's voice was thick yet soft in Natasha's ear.

The quiver Natasha's body made was completely beyond her control and it only excited her further. "Yes." Her voice was breathy and low, and Natasha loved that Darcy seemed to hum at the sound of it. She could let herself lose a little control to Darcy because she knew Darcy lost a little control to her too.

Darcy pulled one of Natasha's knees up and over the arm of the chair and pushed the other to the other side of both of her own knees. Meanwhile, the fingers on her other hand were stroking and tickling over Natasha's breasts. Natasha's hands actually started sliding over her own skin toward her pussy, aching for a little touch. Darcy's lips nipped at Natasha's earlobe before she spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this yourself, or do you want to wait a moment and let me touch you?"

Natasha halted her hands movement, though her hips rocked rather intensely right after. "You, please. Been craving your touch." The feeling of Darcy's lips smiling felt clear against the skin of Natasha's jaw.

"I've been craving you, too. I want to feel you and taste you and touch you and feel you all over me." Darcy's fingers trailed slowly toward Natasha's pussy as she spoke and the end of her statement elicited a moan and full reach from her hips. Darcy rolled her lips on Natasha's neck as her fingers dipped between Natasha's legs.

Natasha shifted her head just enough to catch Darcy's lips with her own and draw her into a kiss, allowing that kiss to muffle her moans as Darcy's fingers spread Natasha's slickness around, sliding between folds, giving her clit a gentle pinch and roll before straying off again. The way Darcy's other hand molded to her breast before massaging and stroking her with fingertips made her body arch a little more. Everything Darcy gave her, Natasha wanted more of it. She loved the way Darcy touched her body, she felt tenderness and passion all in the same moment, it was like magic, or good vodka. At least Natasha had been smart enough though to choose Darcy's dress for this mission, and Natasha had picked strapless, so a slight shift and a pull with one hand and Natasha managed to get her hands on one of Darcy's breasts. And there was a mingling of moans between their lips as Natasha's fingers partook in the silky softness of Darcy's flesh.

The circling of Natasha's thumb around and over Darcy's nipple seemed to intensify the pace and focus of her fingers on Natasha's pussy. Natasha's hips rocked and her breathing shortened, forcing her lips off Darcy's for more air as she was driven to her peak, her hand squeezed firmly then fell away from Darcy's breast as the only thing Natasha's body seemed able to do was feel the sensations rocketing through her as Darcy's other hand reciprocated the squeeze.

With parted lips and fluttering eyelids, Natasha's body coursed with sensation, but the only sounds she made were breathing. Natasha felt secure there, even spread naked, her body still twitching of its own accord, over a chair, because of Darcy. Natasha rested there in Darcy's lap as Darcy's hands had stopped moving and simply cradled her pussy and breast while pressing soft kisses against her skin.

Darcy's kisses were interrupted by her nose brushing against Natasha's jaw or neck or shoulder occasionally as they sat otherwise silent for several minutes as Natasha caught her breath and her body started shifting again by choice. "I hope that felt as good to you as it did to me."

"Better. I guarantee it was better for me." Natasha chuckled softly, her fingers moving to play again with Darcy's exposed breast.

Darcy giggled a little, finally pulling her hand from between Natasha's legs and immediately licking up all the wetness that was left behind. "I'm not sure, that was pretty damn good for me too."

Natasha shifted, sitting up a little straighter. "I still might enjoy this more than you do, but I'm at least going to try to even the field a little." Her hand slid between Darcy and the chair and pulled on her zipper.

"While it is not a competition, I can't say I don't enjoy when you try to win." Darcy grinned, and the way her eyes followed Natasha's every movement had Natasha feeling like she was about to come again as she slid off the chair and onto the floor in front of Darcy. Her eyes stroked her body almost as nicely as her fingers did. All tender and passionate.

Natasha pulled Darcy's dress off slowly, easing it down, leaving plenty of time for Darcy to shift a little in anticipation of where the dress might catch on her body. It was Natasha's turn to stroke Darcy's body, first with her eyes, and once the dress was tossed aside, her fingers. There was still a bra that was a bit lopsided, one cup pulled down, but on, and a pair of panties. Natasha wasn't rushing though. Darcy's body was too good to rush over it, at least not the first round. Once Natasha got to savor a while, then she could pick up speed. She kissed up one leg while her hands roamed both legs.

Darcy buried her hands in Natasha's hair as her breathing picked up, her gaze locked onto everything Natasha was doing to her body, it seemed. Natasha loved that, she loved seeing Darcy's reactions, and loved knowing she was the cause of those expressions. It was one of the most beautiful things Natasha had ever witnessed. Darcy's legs spread easily as Natasha rounded a knee and she could see Darcy's ass sliding her pelvis slowly to the edge of the chair.

Pulling back the crotch of Darcy's panties Natasha smiled, one side a little deeper than the other, before blowing softly over her pussy. Darcy whimpered and her hips twitched. Natasha let her index finger stroke a couple of times down the center of her before pulling back and letting go of her panties. They snapped back near enough to in place as Natasha softly sucked the tip of her finger like she was stealing a taste of frosting that was supposed to be for later.

Darcy's lips were parted watching and humming softly. Only disrupted by a momentary flick of her tongue across her lips which Natasha grinned a bit devilishly at. Natasha had Darcy completely caught in her gaze.

"You taste sinfully delicious. You should try." Natasha's fingers stroked Darcy's skin to either side of her panties and got rocking hips and another whine as a reply. Natasha was feeling playful and just a little naughty and she wanted to share the feeling. "Is that a yes? Or maybe you'd like a swirl of flavors? A little you and a little me."

"Yes." Darcy managed to breathe out a response, otherwise seemingly completely transfixed with Natasha.

Natasha did like to think she'd been appropriately stunning Darcy in return for the phenomenal things Darcy did to her body every time they were together. "You probably won't be needing these anymore." Natasha pulled Darcy's panties off without Darcy moving a muscle, then popped her bra off just as quickly. Though Natasha couldn't seem to resist letting her hands toy a moment with Darcy's breasts, brushing the skin, flicking the nipples, and giving a squeeze, enjoying the gentle weight in her hands and how full and soft they were, Natasha's hands couldn't truly contain them. She gave Darcy another sly smile before she stood up, propping one foot on the seat of the chair, shoving her toes just under Darcy's thigh in the process, so Darcy had a better view. Using just her middle finger, Natasha began to stroke herself, brushing over her folds, flicking at her clit while Darcy stared.

Darcy kept pressing her lips together and flicking her tongue out and Natasha smiled. That was exactly the sort of reaction she loved. Darcy's hips rolled and her head lifted like she wanted to put her lips on Natasha.

"No. You have to wait." Natasha gently pressed Darcy's forehead with her free hand and got eye contact until Natasha's finger drew Darcy's eyes back between her legs. "My finger's already plenty wet given how well you worked me over a little while ago. But if you want I can give you a little more of a show first."

Darcy nodded, her gaze flicking up to Natasha's face again before she spoke. "Yes, please. You look so good. Of course you also taste so good." Darcy's voice was breathy and a little raw. She licked her lips again and shifted her gaze back to what Natasha's finger was doing between her legs.

Natasha chuckled softly and grinned before letting herself float in the sensation. Stroking herself almost to the edge, her breathing getting shorter and rougher before she slowed to a stop and took her index finger to Darcy.

Darcy moaned softly as Natasha trailed her finger around Darcy's pussy before really dipping into her folds to cover her finger in Darcy's wetness. As Natasha brought her fingers toward Darcy's mouth, Darcy parted her lips a little wider, but Natasha didn't let her right at it, sliding her fingers over Darcy's lips, one finger on the top lip, the other on bottom. Darcy shuddered and her tongue tried to reach out, but Natasha grabbed hold of Darcy's jaw with her other hand.

"Wait for it. You have to savor it. Like fine wine. Take in the aroma first." Natasha inhaled over her fingers before drawing them under Darcy's nose. "I think they'll pair nicely, don't you?"

Darcy tried to nod, but Natasha still held her face. And she made something of an affirmative sound.

"Now, little taste of one." Natasha offered her index finger first and Darcy softly sucked just the tip. Then the middle finger. "Now, let the flavors mingle."

Natasha released Darcy's face and she opened her mouth and let Natasha slide both fingers all the way in and Darcy sucked. Natasha slid her fingers in and out and pressed against Darcy's tongue making her moan before trying to suckle Natasha's fingers some more. 

"You know, I left myself aching a little giving you a show. How about before those lips get tired you finish me off?" Natasha pulled her fingers out of Darcy's mouth and brushed them over her aching clit and hummed softly.

Darcy made an 'mmhmm' sound and leaned forward, her lips closing around Natasha's clit and sucking twice before fluttering her tongue until Natasha's breath caught. Their stares were connected the whole time and Darcy began to suck with intent as Natasha gripped her head and shoulder with her hands. It was mere moments before Natasha came, her hips twitching and her leg wobbling slightly. Darcy's lips slowed to a stop and pressed a tender kiss over Natasha's pussy before leaning back into the chair.

Natasha's hands slid down Darcy's face as she leaned in for a slow, but pressing kiss before she dropped back to her knees. "Now to make you spin a little." Her fingers skimmed down Darcy's neck, circling around her upper chest before heading toward her nipples. Meanwhile, Natasha's lips had begun nipping at Darcy's inner thighs.

Natasha wondered if Darcy was almost on the edge already as her whole body arched and rolled seeming to chase Natasha's every touch. She wouldn't make Darcy suffer too long, maybe just a little bit, she did want her a little spun after all.

Nipping gently at Darcy's folds, Natasha got whimpery moans in response right away, and that made her smile. She had Darcy's gaze locked into hers again and it was brilliant, watching her eyes widen and flutter, seeing her beautiful mouth shift its shape. Her hands massaged Darcy's breasts and softly played with her nipples, occasionally letting the fingers on one hand drift off across her belly or arm or leg.

Darcy's hips grew more insistent as Natasha's tongue licked into her opening before shifting to let her lips pull gently on her clit. Darcy's breathing was a little ragged and raw as even her whimpers became slightly strangled. A quick stray from Natasha's fingers, brushing down Darcy's stomach and thigh before sliding right inside her. A few quick, purposeful thrusts and a good suck from her mouth and Darcy started to tremble, lips parted, hands trying to grasp onto something, anything, but not quite able to. Natasha could tell Darcy's gaze was no longer focused, even though her eyes were still wide open.

Darcy was still twitching softly when Natasha's tongue lapped over her pussy softly licking her clean before doing the same to her fingers as she saw Darcy's visual focus returning. "Yeah, I definitely enjoyed that."

Natasha could see Darcy wanting to say something for a minute before she seemed to get her words back. "Not as much as I did though." The lazy, satisfied grin on Darcy's face was something else, and maybe Natasha would never really be able to express to Darcy just how much she really enjoyed every single moment she spent with her. It was possible it was something that was simply beyond Natasha's capabilities given the way she was raised or something like that. But nonetheless, Natasha felt it with every fiber of her being every time she was near Darcy.

"Enough to let me lure you to my bed for more?" Natasha saw the chance to make that big bed she'd been sleeping in the last couple of nights a little bit cozier.

"I'd say I dare you to try and stop me. But I know you like challenges and I don't actually want you try to stop me." Natasha had to grin, though it didn't last long when Darcy leaned in for a soft kiss before letting Natasha lead her to her bed.

There was a bit more play to be had before they got too tired and fell asleep a bit tangled together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 10 prompt is Daylight.
> 
> There will be another chapter to follow with another prompt.
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

The light was creeping in through the window when Natasha first cracked her eyes open. The image before her was one she couldn't help but smile at. Natasha was on her back with Darcy half draped over her, hair strewn about a bit, their legs entwined and arms hanging from one another. Darcy's soft, warm body pressed against hers was a feeling Natasha could have easily gotten used to. Her fingers indulged a bit in Darcy's soft skin, stroking over her back and along her arm, before twirling into her hair and brushing it a bit out of the way so she had a clear view of Darcy's face and neck and shoulder. Darcy stirred slightly but didn't appear to wake.

Natasha kissed Darcy's forehead before reaching over to the bedside table to check her phone. No alerts, only periodic activity updates from Friday. After she set it back down, her fingers returned to Darcy's skin. Swirling soft shapes and patterns until Darcy started to hum. Natasha could feel her smile deepening at the sound. Somehow she surprised herself at just how good she felt when she was with Darcy. "Are you waking up, Kisa?"

Darcy's eyes blinked a few times before actually opening. "Kisa?"

"Sorry, it means Kitten or Cat in Russian. It sort of just came out. Is that okay?" Natasha skimmed her fingertips around the side of Darcy's face and then through her hair. Sort of petting her.

Darcy's eyes clearly hadn't focused yet, but her soft giggle was clear as a bell. "Yeah, that's cute. I think I can handle being called Kitten, in whatever language you'd like to use. I love cats."

"Me too. They're my kind of animals." Cats seemed to be 'some attachments' sort of creatures. They could grow to really like particular people and desired to cuddle and spend time with them. But even the most lazy indoor cats still had a wild streak. They still sometimes wanted a little space and time to themselves, and often needed affection and love to be on their terms. Cats were independent and low demand, but still had the capacity to be tender and caring. It was a mentality Natasha could relate to and appreciated in others.

"Same." Darcy rubbed her eyes with her fingers and stretched a little, the sheet pulling and exposing her breasts.

Natasha couldn't resist letting her fingers slide over those perfect, soft swells. She'd been tempted to before Darcy woke but Natasha refrained, as she wasn't sure how Darcy would feel about being touched in such a way when she wasn't awake. Darcy hummed and smiled before her fingers wandered over to reciprocate the action. Her fingers felt so soft and delicate to Natasha. Not that Natasha's were in any way large or particularly rough feeling, it may have had more to do with her own perception of herself. The fact that she knew her hands had choked the life out of more than one person, something she knew Darcy's hands had not done. "How would you feel about being touched when you're still sleeping? I didn't want to without asking, but if you'd like that, I'd enjoy being able to do that to you. To wake you up with my fingers or maybe even my lips?"

Darcy's humming deepened just shy of a moan, her chest pressing gently into Natasha's hand. She may have tried to rub her legs together, but it didn't quite work since Natasha's leg was in between Darcy's and she sort of wound up rubbing herself on Natasha's thigh which made them both gasp a little. Their gazes hooked onto one another. "With you, I think I would feel good about that. I think I'd like that. And would it be safe for me to touch you before you wake?"

"For you, yes. It would be safe." Natasha smiled and gave Darcy's breast a firm squeeze before shifting to a gentle massaging, thumb stroking over her nipple. Darcy's eyes had become wide and alert, her lips parted, skin flushed. It was entirely possible that the way Darcy looked was simply a mirror of how Natasha was looking as well. She had felt her lips part and she couldn't seem to bring them back together as she stared at Darcy, and her skin felt warmer than before, all over, as soft fingers circled her nipple and flicked across. Natasha's hips rolled and rubbed herself against Darcy's thigh.

When Darcy's hips rocked back at Natasha, rubbing against her thigh again, Natasha's hand slid down Darcy's body and between her legs. "Mmmm, yes!" Darcy's voice was barely over a whisper, and her fingers trailed down Natasha's stomach to skim over her folds with a feather-light touch.

"Yes, Kisa. Please." Natasha started a soft, steady stroking of Darcy's pussy and smiled when Darcy seemed to match that stroke over her pussy.

They tried to mirror each others' motions, circling, stroking, flicking clits, sliding in to make a few thrusts inside before sliding over the clit again. They didn't break eye contact as they touched each other and Natasha felt the intensity like a freight train through her soul. The hand Darcy had a bit wedged between them fumbled its way to Natasha's breast and kneaded and stroked as her tongue flitted across her lips.

Natasha made a 'mmm' sound and pressed her lips together before they parted again. Part of her desperately wanted to kiss Darcy that instant, but the other part of her refused to take her eyes off Darcy's stare. She really had amazing eyes, softly grey-blue with such light and energy behind them. She felt herself getting closer to the edge and she wanted to try to get Darcy there with her. Upping her tempo just slightly and focusing on the subtle expression shifts in Darcy's face and the rhythm of her breathing, she was close too.

Darcy had again followed Natasha's tempo change. She barely managed to breathe out two words. "Almost. Please."

"Yes." It was the only verbal response Natasha could muster as she took the intensity of her fingers up a little more and felt Darcy doing the same simultaneously. Their hips rocked almost in time with each other. And they rolled off that edge together, hips twitching, short sharp breaths, and fluttering eyes that fought to stay focused on the other.

As Darcy's fingers slowed, so did Natasha's. The lazy stroking lingered though, as they caught their breath. Natasha certainly wasn't in a rush, she could have stared all day into Darcy's eyes. Darcy finally pulled her fingers first, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean and humming as she did so.

Natasha followed, all without losing that stare. There had been a few odd instances in her past where Natasha had to really hold a stare for a long time, but perhaps never this long, and it certainly didn't feel like work. The hard part was going to be tearing her eyes off Darcy. When she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, Natasha grinned. "That was so good, I'm not even sure I need coffee this morning." She'd probably still have some, but she was feeling pretty perked up.

Darcy chuckled and smiled, her hand moving to softly rub over Natasha's stomach. "That was a truly amazing way to wake up. I will need some food though, so we have to get out of bed and out into the city."

"Really? Are you sure you want to go out? You wouldn't like to just keep doing this all day long?" Natasha wasn't really against going out, but she really didn't know if she could have more fun elsewhere than she was having in this bed.

"See, those are different questions. Of course I would enjoy laying here fingering your soft, warm pussy all day." There was a sharp lopsided grin tugging across Darcy's face before she leaned in for the first kiss of the morning, her lips rolling soft and lazy on Natasha's. Lingering a bit before pulling away again. "But, we also have Spain just outside and we'll need to eat and hydrate and rest a bit after all this excitement and exertion. so why not rest and hydrate while wandering around town and enjoying San Sebastian. Then we can come back and be refreshed for more excitement." 

Natasha definitely felt like her skin was flushed, and she couldn't seem to completely turn off the smile. "Alright then. You're in charge. Where should we go? What should we do? What should I wear?"

Darcy pushed herself up to sit, seeming to radiate excitement and energy. It was positively intoxicating. Natasha reached to caress Darcy's breasts again. The touch drew giggles. "Are you trying to distract me and keep me in bed."

"Maybe a little, but mostly I just can't help myself. You and your breasts are just too soft and beautiful and perfect." Natasha grinned a little more to one side of her mouth and one eyebrow lifted.

Darcy giggled again and reached to softly fondle Natasha's breast. "I will not be tempted, even though I totally am tempted. But I'm getting up. I need to pee anyway, and then I need some refueling. Preferably in the form of some local food." She leaned in and kissed Natasha again before climbing out of bed.

Natasha took a few moments to just breathe it in, everything that was happening and everything she was feeling. It was quite the sensation to her, she just had to take a moment to process and refocus before getting herself up and moving.

They stepped onto the small balcony once they had underwear on to get a read on the weather and temperature. There was a soft warmth from the sun, a light breeze, and a couple of scattered clouds. It didn't seem to take Darcy long from there to decide what to wear. She pulled out a dress that buttoned from the waist up, polka-dotted, with sleeves almost to her elbows. It came down just past her knees so it seemed like it would be nice given they'd be walking around staying warm that way. She paired it with some cute, comfy canvas shoes and grabbed a light cardigan that could be put folded into her messenger bag in case the breeze kicked up. Natasha followed suit on everything. She had a similar style dress, but with shorter cap sleeves and a kind of abstract blue floral pattern. Natasha found a lot of security in keeping control of every possible aspect of her life and what was around her, but she was finding it surprisingly easy to lend some small control to Darcy.

Neither of them were applying much make-up, it seemed like a spring day in Europe called for a very natural look. But they did both take a few minutes at the bathroom mirror to make sure they looked nice to venture out. As Darcy was finishing clipping a bit of her hair out of her face and double-checking her look, Natasha stood smiling in the doorway, just admiring the way she looked and the radiance she gave off.

"What?" Darcy shifted and blushed slightly, smiling at Natasha.

Natasha stepped closer and brushed at Darcy's hair with her fingertips. "Just how beautiful you are, outside and in."

Darcy giggled and blushed a little deeper as her hands rubbed softly at Natasha's sides.

"Not at all a joke, but giggle if you like." Natasha pulled Darcy in for one more deep, rolling kiss before they ventured out into the city.

Darcy was smiling as soon as their lips parted and she shifted to grab Natasha's hand and pull her along. As they were exiting the apartment, she looked right at Natasha. "And just so you know, you are the most gorgeous, beautiful, stunning thing I've ever encountered, outside and in. Not to mention crazy intelligent and witty to boot. Totally the whole package, Foxy Lady." Her fingers brushed Natasha's jaw at the end before dropping away as they walked.

Natasha actually giggled and she felt the warmth rushing through her body and seeping through her skin with every word Darcy said. Natasha tugged softly on her hand and stopped them a moment on the sidewalk just outside the building, her voice soft and low, and perhaps just a touch uncertain. "You know, if you like, Lisichka means little fox in Russian."

The little nerves that had tickled Natasha for a moment faded quickly when Darcy's face lit up at the suggestion. "Lisichka?"

Natasha nodded when Darcy said it correctly. "Yes. It kind of sounds nice."

"It sounds perfect, Lisichka." Darcy leaned in and gave Natasha's lips a soft, brief nip. Natasha wanted so much more in that moment, but she allowed Darcy to lead them across the street to a cafe for breakfast.

After breakfast, they went wandering the streets of Old Town which were largely pedestrian-only, and filled with shops before happening on a Basque Museum that was housed in an old monastery building. Natasha was intrigued so they went in, and actually spent quite a while there. She was glad Darcy didn't seem to mind, she smiled the whole time even though she didn't know much about it. While there Darcy had wound up chatting with some folks who mentioned an old castle fort at the top of the hill next to the Old Town Center that had a little museum and some stunning views, they also mentioned a great place for tapas if they were hungry before heading up or when they came back down.

Darcy decided they ought to have a nibble before taking the little hike up to the castle since it was about lunchtime. Natasha could have done either way, so she went with it. They'd had a light breakfast. The tapas weren't too heavy and definitely delicious. It gave Natasha time to flip through the surveillance feeds as well, just because it kept her at ease to check on it from time to time. They also split a Sangria before heading up the hill. It was a nice walk, not too tough but not so easy it didn't feel like a bit of a hike. Natasha felt like it was a nice low-key workout. There were a couple of lookout spots on the way to the top which had gorgeous views. Darcy even took some pictures.

Natasha found the old cannons at the top especially interesting, so much that it had taken Darcy squeezing her hand and giving a tug to pull her away. They'd spent much of their wandering around time in some kind of light contact with one another, holding hands or linked arms. Natasha had somehow expected after breakfast or in the museum that when Darcy let go, they might not come back together until they got back to the apartment, but Darcy always seemed to drift back to make contact again. Maybe Natasha should have been more forthright in that manner, but somehow, being in public, she worried about making a wrong move. She couldn't explain the worry even to herself, but it existed.

They wandered through the little museum there and headed up to the highest lookout just below the rather large Christ Statue that stretched higher toward the sky than any other point in the vicinity. The place was fairly calm, not too many sightseers, perhaps because the clouds had been slowly gathering over the course of their day and since reaching the top of the hill had started turning a decidedly grey color. And being spring, peak tourist season hadn't quite arrived. As she looked out over the view and then at Darcy, with no one else around, Natasha had a strange little desire. "Kisa?"

Darcy had been staring out at the view of the city but turned to look at Natasha the moment she spoke. "Yes, Lisichka?"

"Would you mind taking a photo with me?" Natasha pulled out her phone. She wasn't one to take a lot of selfies, or photos of a lot of people in general that weren't mission-related, but she had a few. She'd had a few photos of her and Clint hanging out on her phone for a number of years. There were times when she'd felt a little alone that she would pull them up and remind herself that someone did care about her. And she hoped maybe she could add Darcy to that too.

Darcy grinned at her. "Really?! Of course!"

Darcy's bright smile made Natasha sigh and smile. She held up her phone and curled her arm around Darcy. When Darcy actually wrapped both her arms around Natasha, with the city behind them, Natasha snapped a picture while wearing a smile she couldn't have wiped off if she tried.

"Wait, take one more." Darcy's grin was hard to say no to, not that Natasha really wanted to say no at all. She lifted the phone again and when she said 'smile' Darcy kissed her cheek.

Natasha actually giggled. "Kisa, you are a sly one."

"Says the slyest Lisichka in all the land. Can I take one too?" Darcy hadn't yet pulled her arms back, so Natasha was still fully wrapped by her.

"Yes!" Natasha betrayed far more emotion in that one word than she usually did in whole conversations with most people. When Darcy pulled one hand away to retrieve her phone Natasha shuffled hers away again and wrapped Darcy up with both and stayed like that while Darcy snapped four photos of them. One smiling at the camera, one of Natasha kissing her cheek, one of her kissing Natasha's cheek again, and the last of their lips giving in to a little need for each other. Natasha was impressed at Darcy's ability to frame a shot without even looking at the camera, much less what she was taking the picture of.

After stowing her phone back in her bag, Darcy reached her hand out to caress Natasha's cheek and pull her into one more kiss. Without the phone and photos to think of, the kiss lingered a bit, lips teasing and pressing, even a slight flick of Darcy's tongue which Natasha couldn't resist flicking back at. There was no one to be bothered by a little deeper of a public display, so it continued until the first drops from the sky rolled down their cheeks.

Natasha wasn't overly bothered by any kind of weather, she'd worked nasty jobs in terrible weather, but this was meant to be a nice, slow day with Darcy, and she didn't want rain to ruin it. She was having too wonderful of a time. The thought of it ending because of rain actually felt like a clenching in her heart. "I think this is just the start of more rain."

"Yeah, it kind of smells that way. Hopefully it won't rain too hard. A light rain can be kind of nice." Darcy seemed to look around at the sky a moment before her gaze settled back on Natasha, her fingers brushed lightly at her hair, tucking a bit behind Natasha's ear.

Natasha's hands rubbed and kneaded softly at Darcy's back as she looked around them . "You think maybe we should head back?"

"Afraid of some rain?" Darcy poked Natasha in the side and grinned.

Natasha chuckled. The fact that Darcy teased her like that from time to time felt like the ultimate proof that Darcy didn't see her as some assassin groomed since childhood, but just an ordinary person. “No, I just didn’t want it to dampen a nice day.”

“It shouldn’t. Rainy days can be nice days. I’m guessing you never spent a day playing in the rain?” Darcy wiggled softly against Natasha with a playful grin.

“No, it sounds cold and messy.” Natasha had been forced to shoot in the pouring rain, fight in the pouring rain, and once stood in the rain for an hour, in just her underwear, as a disciplinary exercise when she was about six years old. It was the middle of the afternoon and they'd spent a good part of their day out enjoying the city. Natasha wanted Darcy to be able to explore everything she wanted to, and wanted to experience it all with her. But rain seemed like it might get in the way.

“Only if you really stay out too long or don’t get dry and warm right after. During, the idea is that you're playing enough you stay warm. If you don’t like the rain though, we can head back.” Darcy brushed again at Natasha's hair, running her other hand gently up and down her back and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Maybe walk back down the hill at least, in case it becomes a harder rain.” It seemed safer that way. She didn't want Darcy catching a cold or something like that and keeping them from having more fun in the days to come. Natasha didn’t usually worry about much at all, perhaps it had to do with caring about someone else. It was strange, but in a weird way she kind of liked it.

The expression Darcy regarded Natasha with was so gentle and warm. Soft fingers caressed Natasha’s cheek before warm, full lips rolled over hers. “Okay, let’s head down.” She shifted first, letting go of Natasha's body and taking hold of her hand.

They couldn't seem to go too fast though, walking close to one another as it drizzled softly along the tree-covered path. Most of the drops didn't even reach them, they only heard them vibrating the leaves. Natasha had let go of Darcy's hand in order to brush her hand over her back and even over her butt, giving a soft pat and squeeze. Without the raindrops actually falling on her, Natasha's immediate focus had been easily shifted back to how much she wanted to touch Darcy and kiss her and be close to her.

Darcy giggled at the touches, she certainly wasn't stopping to remind Natasha of her desire to get back to the apartment in case the rain picked up. The path was empty, they hadn't seen another soul since they left the museum, and the couple of people there, appeared to work there. They were attentive enough to make a visual sweep before doing semi-illicit things, like as they'd nearly slowed to a stop as Natasha continued to rub Darcy's butt, Darcy slipped her hand inside the top of Natasha's dress and bra to massage and gently fondle. Natasha hummed and her lips reached for Darcy's as they had stopped all forward movement. Natasha's other hand moved to slide inside Darcy's dress as well.

When they pulled back after a moment, Natasha truly pulled her hands back, grabbing Darcy's and pulling her a little further down the hill to one of the lookouts they'd stopped at on the way up. It was quiet, no one else there, and Natasha had taken note that so long as no one else was on the look out there, it was almost a little private. Darcy had giggled the whole way and looked to Natasha when she stopped. "Do you trust me, Kisa?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Darcy's response and it made Natasha slightly weak in the knees.

There was a small stone building to one side of the lookout that felt like it provided a bit of shielding. Natasha lead Darcy around it to where they could look out at the endless seeming water. She'd thought about pressing Darcy up against the wall, facing out at the view, but she pulled her back against the wall of the building instead, with herself behind Darcy. The wall would have given more coverage, but if Darcy trusted her, Natasha thought this way would be more exciting. Breathing the words into Darcy's ear. "Think of this as the follow up to the Tower windows."

Darcy quivered at that alone, Natasha hadn't even touched her yet, at least not beyond her hips to position her. "Do I have to get naked?" There was the slightest tremble in Darcy's voice and Natasha stroked a hand over her head and kissed her jaw.

"Not really, just a little bit exposed. I think this will be exceptionally thrilling and exciting, but if anything feels too much, just tell me to stop, okay, Kisa? Natasha had tilted Darcy's face to make sure she had her eyes and spoke soft, her tone gentle and assuring, she hoped.

Darcy nodded and smiled softly, her lips reaching for a kiss that Natasha didn't deny. Natasha could hear and feel Darcy's breathing shift, shorter, faster, as she popped one extra button on the front of Darcy's dress, pushing the fabric to the sides to reveal Darcy's bra.

Natasha spent a moment kneading her through the cups and massaging her lips down the side of Darcy's neck before her hands moved to pull the soft cups to the sides and exposed Darcy's breasts to the cool air and the soft drizzle that Mother Nature was providing that day.

Darcy gasped, her hands reaching a bit for anything to hold onto, finally finding one of Natasha's arms, and her upper thigh on the other side as Natasha stroked her nipples and softly jiggled her breasts in her hands. Darcy's hips rolled, her ass rubbing against Natasha's pelvis.

Natasha hummed ever so softly in Darcy's ear, which had Darcy echoing the sound herself. "Nothing louder than a hum. I think you're so excited this won't take very long at all. Now, eyes out at the water. Take in the vastness. Breathe in the air. Feel that rain on your skin." Her hands moved to pull the front hem of skirt, of the dress, up to Darcy's waist. Once Natasha slipped one hand inside Darcy's panties, the other returned to play with her breasts.

Darcy's breath was a bit stilted already, before Natasha's fingers did anything more than brush at her little mound of hair. "Please, Lisichka. Please." Her voice wasn't even a whisper as her hips rolled repeatedly.

Natasha dipped her fingers between Darcy's legs and softly brushed over her folds. Darcy's hips jerked and her breathing got rougher and heavier as she choked down a whine. Natasha smiled, it was viciously devilish simply because she was fantastically excited and aroused touching Darcy this way, feeling her writhe against her, with the cool, fresh, moist air around them. "You are so gorgeous and amazing, Kisa." Natasha practically purred into Darcy's ear as her fingers stroked her clit and dipped between her folds, the other hand massaging her breast and circling the nipple with her finger.

It seemed like Darcy was trying to hold out as long as she could, trying to keep from falling over the edge. Natasha took that as a sign Darcy was truly enjoying this experience, otherwise she'd have probably just come so it was over. She hoped Darcy was enjoying it as much as she was. Darcy was also being so good too about looking out at the water. Natasha took a few glances herself, but she couldn't help her gaze, it kept landing back on Darcy's face and then rolling over her body. Darcy's gaze shifted a moment to catch Natasha's. Her eyes full of want and desire. "Yes. More." Darcy's fingers pressed softly into Natasha.

Shifting the tempo of her fingers up a little. "Look back at the water and come for me, Kisa. Please, come for me." Darcy did as she was told. Natasha felt Darcy's whole body wobble and she held onto her tight with her other arm as her fingers moved quicker and more intensely over her clit, pushing Darcy over the edge to her climax. Her body rolled and writhed against Natasha's with short sharp breaths and fluttering eyelids.

Darcy's eyes were the first to regain control when she shifted her stare to Natasha, but her breathing had gone heavy and her body still twitched as Natasha's fingers continued to stroke softly through her folds. She started humming softly and slid one hand up to cup and squeeze her own breast a moment before reaching her hand back again to squeeze Natasha's butt. "So. Good." Her voice was soft and a bit blown as both her hands began to rub softly at whatever part of Natasha she could seem to get a hold of.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. Did it feel powerful?" Natasha's fingers gradually slowed to a stop before sliding her hand out and making sure Darcy's skirt fell back into place as she licked her fingers clean.

"Yes." Darcy's hips were slowing, but they still rolled a little, and Natasha didn't think it was entirely on purpose. Though she did notice the corner of Darcy's mouth quirk up when Natasha hummed a little more at the way Darcy's ass rubbed against her pelvis. Natasha squeezed and massaged Darcy's breasts again while pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Will you let me do the same for you?"

"Of course, Kisa. But take a few more breaths first." Natasha stroked her hand over Darcy's hair, noticing the collection of raindrops that had fallen was beginning to make Darcy's hair a little bit wet. They stood a minute or two like that, pressed to each other, leaned against the building, Natasha softly caressing Darcy's breasts, playing gently with her nipples just enough to feel nice, but not so much as to get her going again. When Natasha finally moved to fix Darcy's bra, Darcy grabbed her hands.

"It feels nice, I want them out until we're done here." Darcy smiled, turning around in Natasha's arms and pressing her to the building. Natasha was a little surprised, and she liked it, wondering what Darcy planned to do to her. She started with Natasha's buttons, undoing one more and then pulling the cups of her bra to the sides to expose her skin. Darcy leaned in and sucked on one nipple while squeezing the other breast and circling her thumb around her nipple.

Natasha hummed a little deeper in her throat, hands playing with Darcy's breasts mostly, but wandering off a bit to rake through her hair, or slide over her jaw, or squeeze her shoulder blade. Darcy swapped breasts with her mouth, rolling the other nipple between her lips and sucking a bit before sliding down Natasha's body to kneel on the ground and sit back on her heels. Natasha's upper back was pressed to the building, but her hips pressed out a little to meet Darcy when she lifted her skirt. The rain was still light, but Natasha could feel the drops falling with greater frequency, landing on her skin and rolling over her breasts. Cool and wet, it was an interesting added sensation as Darcy pulled her panties to the side and let her lips go to work. Rolling her lips over Natasha's folds, flicking her tongue across her clit and dipping into her entrance.

Darcy reached one hand up Natasha's body to stroke and squeeze her breast. Her lips pulled back a moment. "Look at the water, Lisichka. Breathe it in. Let the assortment of sensations fill your body."

Natasha licked her lips, but obeyed, shifting her gaze off Darcy and what she was doing. Staring at the water as it met the sky. Feeling Darcy's lips pressing firmer, moving with more insistence. Her hips twitched and she pressed her hands to the weathered stone behind her to keep balanced. With parted lips she felt rain drops strike her lips and roll into her mouth. Cool and wet, she rubbed her lips together, her eyes closing for a moment before forcing them open again. Darcy's soft fingers pinched her nipple gently then spread the rain around her chest. It was picking up, the rain and the pace of Darcy's tongue against her pussy. The only sounds Natasha made were heavy breaths as the sensations grew, like crackling electricity through her veins.

She wasn't sure how long it was, probably not very, before her hips rolled a touch out of control and her gaze couldn't help but look down her body at Darcy sucking on her clit and squeezing her breast. Natasha's mouth opened a little wider as she peaked. Darcy's mouth slowed and softly licked up Natasha's wetness before fixing her panties and pulling herself up with her hands on Natasha's thighs. Darcy put her hands on Natasha's hips and pushed her flat against the building and kissed her, bare chests pressed together in the cool, rainy air.

It didn't linger too long, but it was raw and deep and Natasha came up nearly gasping. She'd barely caught a few good breaths after coming before Darcy went for her mouth. It was wonderful. She leaned against the wall, actually, she felt a bit like she was just hanging from the wall, a bit dazed until Darcy's fingertips danced over her breasts before she rolled a soft kiss over each nipple and fixed Natasha's bra back into place and buttoned the extra button again. Natasha finally pushed herself off the wall so she could do the same to Darcy. She never wanted to miss a chance to put her lips to her breasts. It may have taken a little longer, as Natasha softly licked up the little drops of rain from Darcy's chest before covering her up and sighing.

It took them a few minutes to get moving again. The rain felt good on their skin and the fresh air made catching their breath easier. They finally continued down the rest of the hill and by the time they reached the bottom they were both a bit wet. Their clothes hung a little heavier, but they both had smiles on their faces as they started to wander along the street headed south toward the apartment.

Darcy glanced at Natasha and smiled. “Puddles.” At which point Darcy seemed to head straight for the next one.

“Are you walking us into the puddle?” She was still smiling, but slightly puzzled as well. Her eyebrow arching up.

“We’re already kind of wet enough we’ll need to change our clothes when we get inside so might as well go all in.” Darcy giggled, a big smile flooding her entire face.

Natasha had to laugh and allowed herself to be pulled in.

Darcy tapped her foot and swung the arm she held Natasha’s hand with as they both stepped into the puddle. Natasha got the impression Darcy was trying to get her to dance. She shifted anyway, and Darcy grabbed her hip with the other hand and swung them around.

It was almost crazy how easily Darcy sucked her into silly things like this. But Natasha had enjoyed every single one so far. They spun each other around, giggling as the water splashed about around them. Dancing down the street, swinging each other around, hitting every puddle they could as they made their way to the road that actually carried traffic. They were getting close to the apartment, across the street and down the block. They took each others' hand and hurried there because they couldn't wait any longer.

Natasha thought just long enough once inside to check her phone again, no alerts, before setting it down and kicking her shoes off as she followed Darcy down the hall toward the bathroom. The apartment was pretty nice, old charm from an old building, but updated kitchen appliances and bathroom. There was even a choice between a big soaking tub and an oversized shower. 

"Bath or shower?" Darcy had paused in the doorway to wait for Natasha, reaching out when she got close and unbuttoning her dress, loosening the waist tie and pushing the wet garment off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Maybe shower? And we should probably wash and dry these." They'd also gotten a rare apartment with a washer/dryer combo machine. Many places in Europe didn't bother with dryers and hung their clothes up. Natasha was unbuttoning Darcy as she spoke though, not letting the need for laundry get in the way of getting them naked. Once the dress dropped to the floor Natasha grabbed Darcy by the hips pulling her into a bruising kiss as Darcy's fingers pressed into her back. It went on as long as it could until a need to breathe forced Natasha to finally pull back feeling like her lips were a little swollen from the fervor, and Darcy's definitely looked it. It was almost hard to imagine Darcy's lips any fuller than they usually were, but they were, and a little extra red too.

"We can toss the clothes in before we get in the shower." Darcy giggled, hands sliding over Natasha's sides. She moved to pick up the dresses and toss them into the machine while Natasha turned on the spray in the shower. "I feel like you had a very good time today."

Natasha knew her own eyes softened by the way Darcy's did the same. "I had a lot of fun. I always have a lot of fun with you. More fun than I've ever had before in my life." Natasha reached to pull the clips from Darcy's hair and set them on the counter before her hands softly played with Darcy's hair as she watched her skin pink softly. Natasha's thumbs brushed over Darcy's cheeks.

"I'm glad. Because you deserve to have some good, fun, happy things happening in your life, my Lisichka." Darcy's fingers skimmed through Natasha's hair as the other hand gripped her hip.

Natasha quivered and hugged Darcy close, nuzzling her nose in Darcy's neck and shoulder. Something about the 'my' that Darcy used had rocked Natasha to her core. Such a small word hit so hard. Her voice was soft and a little shaky once it finally made its way out. "My Kisa."

Darcy held Natasha close and rubbed her hands up and down her back creating warmth in their wake. "Are you cold? Let's get in the shower."

Natasha shook her head softly, lifting it slowly to look in Darcy's eyes. When she spoke, it was still soft, quiet, a little bit uncertain. "That's not it. Not cold. Warm. In my heart. When you said 'my'."

"Oh, I hope that's okay? Is it?" Natasha had been fairly clear on her 'some attachments' ability and just what that meant. And she wasn't exactly sure that she could offer a lot more than some more attachments. But she did feel like she was having more attachment to Darcy than she had ever thought possible before.

"Yes. I don't really know what my capabilities are in this area but I do know I'm having a stronger attachment to you than I thought possible. And I like that. It's just taken me a bit by surprise."

Darcy's smile was so soft and warm. It made Natasha feel safe and cared for. "As long as it's a good surprise, and it's something you're okay feeling, then it sounds good." Her hands cradled Natasha's face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which Natasha responded to instantly. Her lips moving in kind, pressing softly, nipping lightly, sliding slowly.

Natasha's arms were wrapped tight around Darcy's body, holding her close against her, her lips rolling together on Darcy's skin just below her ear. Speaking in a faint whisper. "It feels good. It feels better than good. Better than anything else I've ever felt. It's just slightly overwhelming at times."

Soft fingers stroked Natasha's cheek as the other arm held her close. "I can understand that. And if I shouldn't use 'my' again for a little while, I can do that."

"No!" Natasha looked at Darcy again feeling like the need and desperation was pouring from every part of her being. Natasha took two steps back to press her back into the wall and took Darcy with her. Trying to squish herself between the wall and Darcy.

The expression on Darcy's face read clear surprise, but it quickly softened and she pressed herself into Natasha. Her nose brushing her cheek, lips rolling open kisses along her jaw. Natasha still tried to pull Darcy closer as their lips found each other. Parting and pressing deeper, tongues tangling together, only breaking apart when they were both struggling for air. Darcy had a lazy, happy smile as her fingers toyed with Natasha's hair. "We should probably get the laundry going and get in the shower."

"Okay." Natasha nodded, her hands lightly rubbing over Darcy's skin, any skin she could touch until Darcy pulled away and gathered their dresses and set the machine to a gentle cycle before stripping off her panties and bra and throwing them in.

Darcy moved before Natasha again with a soft smile and just a glint of mirth in her eyes. "May I relieve you of your underwear?"

"Yes, please." A little smile was creeping back over Natasha's lips and that feeling of warmth was washing over her anew as Darcy peeled off her panties and bra for her and got the washer going.

Holding out her hand, Darcy pulled Natasha close as soon as she took hold, their lips nipped and tasted each other for a moment before Darcy swayed them into the shower stall.

"I wonder how long we'll get to stay here on this little work adventure." Natasha felt like she never wanted it to end. Maybe this guy could spend the next few months slowly gearing up for a move so they'd have to keep close by before they were able to get what they needed to move on him.

"I don't know, but I kind of hope it takes a little while because this is so very nice." The water had warmed and Darcy pulled Natasha all the way in and under the warm water. They both hummed as it washed over their bodies.

Natasha swept her hands over Darcy's head, making sure her hair got nice and rinsed, and she just needed to touch her, stroke her. "My Kisa? Are you my Kisa?"

"Of course." The lack of any hesitation or uncertainty hit Natasha again in the best way. Spreading warmth through her body from the inside the way the water was spreading it over her skin.

"And I'm your Lisichka?" Natasha's hands kept grazing over Darcy's skin, she just wanted to keep touching her.

"Yes. If you want to be. And that doesn't have to mean anything else about how we are changes. Just a little reinforcement to the attachments we have. Whatever makes you feel comfortable, My Lisichka." Darcy's hand cupped Natasha's cheek as Natasha nodded softly, while the other hand pressed into the small of her back and their lips found another kiss together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 12 prompt is New.
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for the beta help. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> And thanks to wheresarizona for a lot of cheering.

After a few days of rain keeping Darcy and Natasha close to the apartment, to the point they spent an hour watching the surveillance feeds while they rested and ate just for kicks one day, the clouds had broken and they woke up to clear skies and warm sun. Natasha hadn't minded too much, they had spent a lot of time luxuriating in bed and pleasuring each other. They'd dashed out only to get food, and caught their breath by checking on the mission.

The intelligence on their target was good, there were records for several past deals that they obtained thanks to tapping his computer and phone, and who he was selling to, which included what was left of Hydra, an assortment of known terrorists and warlords, as well as organized crime syndicates. The worst of the worst basically. And the emails suggested the guy might have a partner, the tone of the communications seemed like someone on the same level, not a boss nor a subordinate. The partner's name was never used though so Friday and Clint, back home, were trying to trace who the messages were coming from and where they were located, which meant they felt free to enjoy a day out. 

Natasha had thought that perhaps three straight days of near constant togetherness and not only that, but physical contact, would have made her desire a bit of space, or at least might have made her less apt to maintain contact all the time when they were out of the apartment, but after a nice breakfast and a look around San Sebastian's largest cathedral they were walking along the waterfront hand in hand and Natasha didn't want it otherwise. Maybe it was the knowledge that once this little mission was over there would be day to day work that would have them in different areas of the Tower, and then there would be the days where Natasha would be away entirely for missions, or Darcy would be gone with Jane or Erik or someone helping them out. Even after days of being together all the time, she was still savoring the feeling.

They'd both chosen knee length or so flowing skirts with comfy shoes for walking all day in, and light short sleeved or sleeveless shirts and brought along cardigans in case it was too cool at times. Darcy had also folded up a big beach towel so they could sit down on the sand or grass if they wanted to. They also made sure to bring along sunscreen and water. As they wandered along the long stretch of waterfront inside the bay there were plenty of folks out enjoying the nice weather as well, bicycling, jogging, walking, kids playing in the sand while their parents watched. It wasn’t quite swimsuit weather just yet, but light, casual, comfortable clothes worked nicely for relaxing along the sand. 

Darcy's step was bouncier than usual and Natasha kept smiling at it. "You're really excited to be outside again."

"I guess so. But mostly I think I'm just enjoying being with you. I enjoyed being in with you, and now I'm enjoying being out with you getting to check out some more of the city really." She reached her hand to brush her fingers down Natasha's cheek before falling away again.

Natasha could tell that made her blush, she could feel it in her skin. "Not getting sick of me?"

"Not yet anyway." There was that playful gleam in Darcy's eyes and she bumped her hip into Natasha's gently.

"You're so adorable and gorgeous, Kisa. I- " Natasha sighed and giggled softly for just a moment. "I don't even know what to do with you."

"I'm pretty sure you've got plenty of ideas about what to do with me. Cause I've got plenty of ideas about what to do with you. They start with getting you to wade into the water with me at some point before we leave here and the ideas only get wilder from there." Darcy grinned, squeezing Natasha's hand and softly pinching her side with her free hand.

Natasha giggled more licking her lips, grabbing hold of Darcy's wrist before it could pull away and using that to stop their forward movement and pull her into a kiss. Rolling her lips on Darcy's and pulling back slow, taking Darcy's bottom lip with her as far as it would go. When she opened her eyes, Darcy's lips were parted and her eyes still closed. Natasha released Darcy's wrist in favor of skimming her fingers down the side of her face. She nipped once, then twice, and three more times before Darcy's eyelids fluttered open.

"Believe me, later, I'm getting you to wade into the water with me. No amount of kisses will prevent that. But we can wait until later." Darcy raked her fingers through Natasha’s hair and spun a tendril at the end on her index finger.

Natasha giggled again. She hadn't said no to such a thing, but Darcy had been wanting to walk on the sand and put her feet in the water since they arrived and Natasha hadn't quite understood why it seemed important. They could see the beach from the waterfront without getting sand in their shoes. They hadn't discussed it since their little rain adventure though, and Natasha was willing at this point to follow Darcy into anything. "And I promise I won't put up a fight. I'll even let you distract me with kisses on the sand. But I would prefer to save it for when there's less chance of having to walk around a lot more with sand possibly in my shoes."

"Really?! And maybe one picture?" Darcy's eyebrow cocked a little and her grin deepened. Natasha laughed a moment before brushing her hand over Darcy's cheek.

"Only if I can take one too." They hadn't taken any more pictures, having been in the apartment most of the past three days, but in those moments when Darcy was asleep or briefly away from Natasha's touch in those days, she'd already found herself staring at the photos from the lookout. Enough that she wished she could have a few more pictures of Darcy to look at whenever there were times that she wasn't right there with Natasha.

Darcy pulled softly at Natasha’s bottom lip with her own and Natasha’s thoughts about looking at pictures of Darcy floated away with the sensation of actually feeling her near. Natasha’s lips responded and it seemed to encourage Darcy to linger in the kiss with her. When Darcy’s lips finally slipped from Natasha’s she spoke just a little bit softly and with a smile etched across her face. "Deal. After we see all the sights today we come back to the beach and you get your feet wet." Darcy bounced slightly on her toes before getting them moving again.

"Seems I've been doing a bit of that lately." Natasha hadn't known she could actually smile so much or for so long, but she was finding it was much more than she'd ever thought possible. So many of the things Darcy said or did, expressions she made, or didn't even realize she was making made Natasha smile. Her whole existence made Natasha smile.

"You've been showing me some interesting new things too. Getting me to try things I'd have never thought I'd ever do. And I liked it." Darcy squeezed Natasha's hand again as they walked so close their hips kept bumping into one another by accident. 

Their plans involved a lot of walking, but they were only seeing a few places which meant they didn’t need to rush, so they kept their pace at a casual stroll. Who wanted to rush a walk along a scenic waterfront anyway? Even when the destination was a building that was formerly the summer palace of the royal family of Spain complete with a beautiful garden and more views of the water..

The gardens were beautiful, everything green and blooming. Darcy literally stopped to smell a few of the flowers, and convinced Natasha to give one especially nice one a sniff. Natasha could smell the scent in the air without having to lean over or bend down to put her nose in one, but she did it anyway because Darcy asked her to. Natasha didn’t regret it, it did smell lovely and it was a particularly nice smelling flower. Darcy hadn’t led her astray yet. 

Darcy took a few snapshots of the garden. “You ever visit places like this that you know have history and wonder what it was like then? How different the surroundings might have been? What the people, the royals who came here did? Like did they just lay out here in the sun or what?”

Natasha laughed, shaking her head softly. She loved that Darcy could surprise her, with all kinds of things sometimes. 

“Just me then, okay. Fair enough.” Darcy smirked and kissed Natasha’s cheek before pulling her along the path as they circled around the building. 

“I suppose I never really thought about it. My imagination is usually focused on what someone realistically might do next. It wasn’t really trained to go beyond tactics and anticipation of what was likely to happen next.” Natasha smiled softly, though she felt that twinge that reminded her she wasn’t like most people. That she was different and maybe never would be quite a full fledged person. That she wasn’t just damaged, but had been made wrong from the start.

“Lisichka?” Natasha hadn’t even realized they’d stopped walking, or that Darcy was staring at her until she spoke, or spoke her new nickname, for all she knew she’d missed something Darcy said before that. “I can hear your mind pushing you through that minefield.”

Natasha hadn’t delved deeply with Darcy on the details of her history. Only dropped little bits that felt not too overwhelming to share, for herself or for Darcy to have to take in. Somehow though, Darcy was already reading her better than anyone else, well, Clint, but it took him longer to get there. She and Darcy had been seeing each other when possible for four months, and there had been several chunks of away time, or too busy to meet up times within, but she’d still caught onto the things Natasha didn’t say. Natasha sniffled slightly pulling her hand from Darcy’s in order to rub both hands over her own face. 

Darcy ever so softly touched a hand to Natasha’s shoulder. The touch felt uncertain but warm. “Do you want to talk about it? Or do you need me to leave you alone for a little bit?”

Natasha quickly grabbed Darcy’s wrist. Her voice came out hushed and wobbled slightly. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Darcy’s other hand came to rest softly on Natasha’s hip which finally drew eye contact. Her voice was gentle, soothing, soft. “Okay. It is okay though if you need some time to yourself. Some people need more time than others but everyone needs a little bit sometimes.” 

“I thought I would need time to myself, but I haven’t so far. Even at the start, the time apart was more about not wanting a bunch of questions from everyone else about what was going on. So once we weren’t alone in the Tower, there were times together and times not. But never because I was tired of your company or didn’t want to be around you.” Natasha had never once after spending time with Darcy felt relieved to have time alone. Most of the time she had busied herself so she didn’t think about that little ache inside that missed Darcy.

“I agree there would have been a lot of prying people. I was never tired of your company either, so you know. But needing a little space doesn’t even have to be about being tired of the other person. Sometimes you just need to clear your own thoughts. And that’s okay if you need that. It doesn’t even have to be truly away from me, but if you want to sit in your own chair and have some quiet with your thoughts I can sit in the next chair and read or something like that. Even here, there’s lots of space we could sit down and just be quiet near each other.” Darcy stood close, but not too close, her hands still sitting softly on Natasha’s hip and shoulder as Natasha’s seemed to hold to her wrists. 

“That might be nice sometimes, but I don’t need or want that right now.” Natasha’s stare hadn’t faltered since she found Darcy’s eyes.

“Okay. What do you want or need right now? We could sit together if you don’t want any space between us and just relax a little bit? And if you want to talk about anything, I don’t mind listening, it’s also okay if there are things you simply don’t want to share. You can just share some things. Or we can talk about the flowers and this beautiful place, or just sit quietly if you don’t want to talk at all. If you need time with your thoughts.” Darcy’s fingers gave a soft squeeze to Natasha’s shoulder and hip. It felt warm and comforting. Natasha wanted more of it, but she felt somehow frozen in place at the same time. 

“I do want to tell you. At least some things. But I don’t know how to. Or how you’ll really feel about some of these things. Sometimes I have trouble living with myself knowing the things I do about what I’ve done.” Natasha’s gaze fell and she heaved a deep sigh, her fingers stroking and pressing at Darcy’s arms before lifting her gaze again in search of Darcy’s eyes.

Darcy’s hand moved from Natasha’s shoulder to brush over her cheek and lightly cup her face as she regained eye contact. Natasha’s head leaned into the touch. “I think I know enough about your past and about who you are now to not be scared away by it. And it is okay if you want to leave things out. You maybe don’t want to even speak about some things. And that’s okay. You can also take all the time you want to say anything you want to say. It takes time sometimes. Even for people who didn’t grow up being conditioned to be tools and weapons.” 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you. I do, with a lot of things. I just know there are a lot of dark things I don’t even like to think about if I can avoid it.” Natasha’s voice was still soft with a slight tremble around the edges and her hands slid up Darcy’s arms to cradle her face.

“I know your trust comes in little pieces, about particular things. Like puzzle pieces or something. You have to find and put them all together before you have full trust in someone. I’m glad you trust me with even some things. Like little surprises, or wading into the water, or little bits about who you are and what you’ve been through.” Darcy’s thumb brushed softly over Natasha’s cheek as Natasha’s forehead leaned into hers. 

“I sometimes wonder if it’s even possible to have any complete puzzles. Or maybe it’s my own puzzle that’s lost pieces.” Natasha’s gaze averted but returned quickly. Her insecurity wasn’t momentary, but her desire to look into Darcy’s eyes beat it out. And perhaps the look in Darcy’s eyes helped the insecurity subside.

“I don’t know, but it’s okay. You are my Lisichka in any case.” Pressing a soft kiss to Natasha’s lips, just slightly off center and letting her hands shift to try to pull Natasha a little closer with the one, and tangle into her hair with the other. “We can even just stand here for a while, if that’s what you want. Whatever will help ease my Lisichka’s mind, just say the word.” 

Natasha reached for Darcy’s lips, her hands sliding around her and pulling close. She tried to drown out the voice that said she was less than a person because of the way she grew up and the things she’d done since as a result. That said she didn’t deserve the kind of compassion and kindness Darcy kept showing her. That told her she wasn’t capable of truly returning it the same way, though she kept trying to. Nothing Natasha felt with Darcy felt fake, she didn’t have to try to do or say or feel anything. It all just came naturally. But it was hard not to hear that voice still at times. It did seem to get softer though, and started to fade, the longer Darcy’s lips moved against hers, and she heard that soft humming from Darcy’s throat that Natasha had started to liken to purring. A sound that started to echo in her own throat as well. 

The kiss was lingering, perhaps needy. At least Natasha felt a little needy. It was a feeling she wasn’t used to, but as long as Darcy didn’t seem to mind it, she supposed she wouldn’t worry about it too much. Natasha stroked Darcy’s cheeks with her fingertips before shifting to grip her shoulder and hold the back of her head, fingers sunk into that soft hair. Darcy’s breath was getting short and a shift of a few fingers told Natasha her heart was racing as well. She felt the same in herself. 

Their lips only parted from each other enough to get some air as their foreheads rested against one another. Natasha had to take a few deep breaths before finding her voice. “That helped a bit. My amazing, magical Kisa.” 

“Everything I said stands though. Anytime. I want my Lisichka to feel safe and cared for.” Darcy brushed her hand through Natasha’s hair.

“I do feel safe and cared for when I’m with you.” Natasha squeezed Darcy to her and then paused. “Do you feel that way with me?”

“I do. I feel very safe and cared for when I’m with you.” Darcy cradled Natasha’s cheek with one hand again and reached her lips for a few soft nips. 

“Good. Because I want you to feel safe with me and I want to keep you safe. I do care about you a great deal.” Natasha spoke slowly and carefully, wanting to make sure she said things the right way with the right words. 

“I know you do. I can feel that in almost everything you do.” Darcy had such a soft, sincere look in her eyes, Natasha had to kiss her again. It was a few minutes before they came up again. “Lisichka? You trust me to decide how to spend the next say, twenty minutes?”

“Yes.” Natasha spoke softly, but without hesitation. Darcy’s expression was still soft and warm, so her anticipation was something comforting.

Darcy led Natasha back to the part of the gardens that overlooked the bay and sat them down where they could look out over the view and relax. Darcy’s hair caught in the breeze a little and Natasha had to try to fix it. She thanked mother nature for the excuse to play with Darcy’s hair. Although she supposed she didn’t really need an excuse. 

They sat a while before finally venturing down to the shops to find a place to eat before walking part way across town to another old palace set in a rather sizable park area. It was a day of the outdoors after all that rain, and they were going all in for it. It was a bit uphill, which Natasha enjoyed. She liked getting her exercise. They paused to sit after they arrived though so Darcy could rest her legs a bit. Natasha took the chance to check in on the surveillance. No alerts, though it seemed their target was also enjoying the outdoors after the rainy days. He was sitting out by the beach hitting on poor unsuspecting young women. Natasha wished there was something to be done about that, but there wasn’t, so she just tried to focus on what a beautiful spot they were sitting in. 

Fortunately most of the rain had been moderate to light, so it wasn’t too puddle-y or muddy, but they did stick to the paths as they wandered around.

Going deeper into the park they found a little pond with a small waterfall and grotto, they even saw a turtle. Darcy slid her arms around Natasha while they stood there, no one else in the area at the moment so they had a bit of quiet, and rested her head on Natasha's shoulder. That had made Natasha smile. It just felt so nice. They stood holding each other for a little while just breathing deep and feeling everything around them.

The park also had a cultural center that opened in the mid-afternoon, they stayed just long enough to have a look inside before they headed back toward the beach and the heart of town. Evening was upon them, but it was still bright and sunny. It was nearly May and in these parts it meant the sun didn’t set until around nine. They were getting a bit hungry so before Darcy could pull Natasha out to the sand, they found a place to eat.

“Are you still willing to be lured out to the water?” Darcy squeezed Natasha’s hand as they wandered back to the waterfront after an early dinner. 

“Sure.” Natasha smiled softly, she did like that Darcy still actually asked, even though Natasha had said she would earlier. “Show me the fun of walking in sand and wading in cold water.”

Darcy laughed softly and grinned at her. “It might be cold, but it is fun.” She led the way down and they pulled off their shoes near the edge of the dry sand.

Natasha had been on sand before, even a few times barefoot, but none where she was paying any attention to the sand, at least not until she was away from the sand and found it still in her shoe. She’d run a few missions where she needed to blend into a bunch of beach goers so she dressed the part, but actually thinking about how her feet sunk into the sand, and the way it felt creeping around her toes wasn’t something she’d done before. Yet another new experience she was having with Darcy. “It’s sort of a strange sensation.”

“It does feel funny, but it’s a nice funny. I think anyway.” Darcy’s fingers skimmed lightly up and down Natasha’s arm. 

“It’s not bad. I’d never stopped to really feel it before.” Natasha was looking down at her feet in the sand, pressing and lifting and wiggling her toes. She shifted her arm to catch Darcy’s hand. “I’ve seen and done a lot of things in my life, but you’ve managed to open a door to a lot of things I never really took the time to think about.”

Darcy grinned and squeezed Natasha’s hand. “I love that I can manage to find little ways to surprise you. I feel a little bit accomplished when that happens.” 

“Now, I think the water here is a bit chilly.” Natasha had looked these things up when Darcy first mentioned wanting to wade into the water.

“I know, and it’s just our feet. We shouldn’t even need to hold our skirts up higher than they hang. We’re just going in enough to let the water wash over our feet and that’s it. So much caution from such a daring Lisichka.” Darcy poked Natasha in the stomach and drew a giggle.

In the past Natasha would have felt silly giggling in any genuine way, it was something she’d only done as a means of putting a man at ease. Men responded well to giggling women, it was a non threatening action, and men felt safe to open up to an attractive giggling girl. But she’d never really encountered something that genuinely made her giggle until Darcy. And Natasha was finding giggling felt nice. It felt soft and joyous and warm, just like Darcy. There was something oddly powerful in the sensation as well, also like Darcy. “So many situations I walk into in life, I have to be prepared, because not being so can be dangerous. Even though this is low on the danger scale, not feeling like I know what’s next still somehow feels disorienting. But I know I’m safe with you, Kisa. So lead on. Let’s get our feet wet.” 

Darcy’s smile grew brighter and she leaned in to press an intense, but brief kiss to Natasha’s lips before pulling her toward the water. “And I feel special, because I know that even that is some intense trust for you. Okay, here, the next wave should bring the water over our feet.”

Natasha stopped when Darcy did and smiled at her and what she said before her lips rolled firm, but slow over Darcy’s. It didn’t linger too long though because they both jumped slightly and giggled when the cold water swept over their feet before pulling back as well. “The cold kind of makes it exciting.” 

“It does. Although so did the kissing.” Darcy reached up her other hand to brush over Natasha’s cheek before running her thumb over her bottom lip. Right as her thumb pulled away, she took Natasha’s bottom lip with her own. Natasha’s lips reached out to do the same, but they parted with a giggle again when the water lapped at them. 

“I seem to remember a promise of another picture while we’re on the sand.” Natasha shifted and Darcy moved with her to move back to the dry part of the sand where their shoes sat. 

“Yes! And in case you need me to say, you’re welcome to take all the pictures of me you like. Of us together or whatever. I like the idea that you want to hold onto a little piece of me like that. Maybe for those times we’re not in the same place.” Darcy had stopped by their shoes and looked Natasha right in the eyes. The moment she finished speaking, Natasha’s lips were on hers. 

Natasha did want to hold onto a piece of Darcy all the time. That was what she wanted the photos for. The fact Darcy thought that without Natasha saying was another stunning surprise. More proof of how well Darcy had gotten to know her, even without Natasha feeling capable of talking deeply about many aspects of her life. Darcy really did understand her anyway. Natasha’s free hand had pressed into the small of Darcy’s back, while Darcy’s cradled her cheek. Her lips moving with intensity against Darcy’s. 

Darcy’s lips matched Natasha’s urgency as her soft fingers pressed into her skin. Sometimes it felt to Natasha as if Darcy’s hands carried the same charge of electricity as her trusty taser did while also feeling so gentle and soft. When their lips finally parted, Darcy whispered, voice deep and raw. “If there were a good, discreet place to fuck you right now, I would.” 

Natasha’s lips rolled together just under Darcy’s ear. “I was thinking the same thing. If I spot one, I’ll let you know. And if we don’t find one before we get back to the apartment, be prepared for the orgasm of your life, because I will make it happen.” Darcy’s fingers pressed a little deeper into Natasha’s skin at that.

They each took several pictures on the beach, distracting themselves in order to mellow their desires. It was still more than two hours before sunset as they made their way off the sand. And Natasha made sure to brush off all the sand from her feet before putting her shoes back on. 

Almost as soon as they started walking along the waterfront, Natasha leaned in speaking softly, her voice still deep. “I think I know where we can go. The bars should be open even though it’s still evening. We can have a drink and use their bathroom.”

Darcy’s smile grew with each word. “Oh, I like that.” 

As they made their way along the waterfront toward the Old Town area full of bars they passed a carousel ride. Darcy stopped to inquire if adults could ride, how much it was, and how late it ran, as she hoped to come back when it was all lit up. 

“Are we really going to come back and ride that?” They had resumed walking toward the Old Town bars, and Natasha had to ask.

“Of course. It’ll be another of those silly fun things you never thought you’d do, but hopefully, you’ll enjoy. The rides are cheap and short, and they run until just after dark so we can see it lit up.” Darcy’s smile was so genuine and bright, Natasha trusted on the spot it would hold some fun.

“Okay, I trust you. But first I’m going to find us a bar.” Natasha checked her phone, all was mellow with their target, and she found good reviews for one of the nearby bars and lead the way.

The bar was, in fact, fantastic and they easily spent over an hour there. Natasha actually got chatting with the bartender about the drinks and the guy knew everything and then some about drinks. Considering Natasha knew her way around a bar, she was fascinated to find someone to learn a few new tricks and tips from. Darcy enjoyed the music and the whole atmosphere and convinced Natasha to dance with her a bit before they made their way to the bathrooms. 

However much they’d managed to mellow their need for each other between the beach and the bar turned back up as they danced. The bar grew busy in the time they were there and bodies moved around them in the small dance space. The place was a bar first and foremost and simply offered good music and a small area if people wished to dance. The small space and other people further encouraged them to get closer, and they’d each had two drinks and were feeling comfortably relaxed as they moved, hands on bodies, little random nips of lips on flesh. 

Natasha finally grabbed Darcy’s hand and pulled her back to the restroom at the back of the bar. It was a nice self contained room and not the only one available, pretty clean for a bar bathroom, they could even lock the door and didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in or setting their bags on the floor, which was good since they both got dropped immediately as their lips went for each other pulling and pressing, flicking tongues as their hands started to roam and squeeze and pull.

Darcy pulled off Natasha’s shirt, breaking the kiss, and pushed the cups of her bra out of the way to let her fingers begin to squeeze and stroke her breasts. Natasha’s lips were parted as heavy breaths passed through them. “You are gorgeous and perfect and exciting and wickedly smart, my Lisichka.” Darcy spoke softly as she pressed Natasha’s back to the wall and flicked her tongue at a nipple.

Natasha hummed lightly as Darcy spoke. She felt like her eyes were betraying all her feelings. How much she wanted Darcy’s touch and kiss and everything else. She felt vulnerable, but looking into Darcy’s eyes as her lips massaged and plucked and sucked at her nipple rushed a charge of excitement and power through Natasha’s body. Her fingers managed to unbutton Darcy’s shirt and manipulate the cups of her bra to expose her breasts so she could play and caress while Darcy teased her. “I love your little surprises, my Kisa.” 

“That’s good, because I’ve got another.” Darcy’s eyebrow arched up and her smile got coy as she straightened up, pulling Natasha a few steps and positioning her in front of the sink, facing the mirror. Popping her bra and discarding it with Natasha’s shirt before removing her own as well. 

A slight tremble hit Natasha’s body, but there was also a twinge of a smile to one side of her lips. She was anticipating, but wasn’t completely sure what Darcy was planning, though she was starting to make guesses given what had happened so far. She was not disappointed when Darcy moved Natasha’s hands to each side of the sink, shifted her hips slightly, and pulled up her skirt. 

Darcy leaned over Natasha’s back to speak close to her ear. “I want you to keep your eyes on the mirror. On me, and yourself.” She pulled Natasha’s hair back with one hand and gripped part of her skirt as well, as the other yanked her panties off her hips and they dropped to her ankles. Darcy’s fingers slid just once over her pussy as they had eye contact in the mirror. 

Natasha’s hum quivered in her throat as her pelvis shifted to present herself more fully. Mouth open a little, eyes wide, feeling taken, and wanting more of it. 

Darcy was still pressed against Natasha’s back, which was a lovely sensation for Natasha. And she breathed in her ear again. “Does my Lisichka like this surprise?”

“Yes. Please, more.” Natasha’s voice was deep and breathy as her pelvis tried to reach again for Darcy’s fingers. 

Darcy straightened up with a sly hint of a smile, looking in the mirror at the whole image and then specifically Natasha’s face as her fingers stroked a few times through her folds. Natasha almost moaned until Darcy tugged softly on her hair. Darcy’s voice came out soft and almost soothing. “Quietly, Lisichka. We’re still sort of in public. Who knows who is in the hallway outside.” 

Natasha bit her lip, though it fell away quickly as Darcy’s fingers played more readily, teasing her clit and flitting around her opening without actually sliding inside. Her hips tried to press into her hand more and she saw Darcy’s half smile deepen. “Kisa, please.”

Darcy leaned into Natasha’s back again to speak close to her ear, maintaining eye contact in the mirror the whole time. “Do you need me to make you come now, or do you think you can wait just a little longer.” 

For a moment Natasha was open mouthed in silence as Darcy’s fingers stroked over her outer folds, keeping her gently stimulated, but not building her closer to where she wanted to go. When she didn’t respond, Darcy rubbed herself against the back of Natasha’s thigh and nipped at her earlobe. Natasha could feel all that soft skin of Darcy’s breasts brushing against her back and she had so many thoughts about what she wanted to do to Darcy, but most of them required more space and positions than this bathroom would allow for. Her whole body rocked beneath Darcy’s as Darcy’s fingers stroked a bit more meaningfully over her clit.

“Come for me then. I want to watch you come.” Darcy straightened up again and her fingers thrust into Natasha several times before pulling out to stroke over her pussy again, spreading slickness everywhere.

It took only a few more strokes and Natasha was coming, her gaze transfixed on the image of herself and Darcy in the mirror as she choked back a moan before her voice went silent. Her hips twitched and her legs nearly buckled, it was only then she became aware of the way Darcy’s hips were rocking with her own as the press from Darcy’s hips helped keep her legs under her. She was coming down but Darcy’s fingers hadn’t left her pussy, only slowed their pace to a soft petting stroke and Natasha wished she would keep going. She felt a little sensitive, but she still craved more, but Darcy finally did pull her hand away.

“That was beautiful.” Darcy licked her fingers clean as the other hand released its hold on Natasha’s hair and skirt. Natasha didn’t move though so the skirt remained up, which Natasha was glad for when Darcy brushed her hand over her ass and squeezed.

“More, Kisa, please.” Natasha hadn’t moved from her position, other than to kick her panties free, spreading her legs a little more, and try to press her ass out more to somehow make her pussy even easier to access. 

“Oh, Lisichka. I would love to give you more, but how long can we stay in here?” Darcy leaned in and combed her fingers through Natasha’s hair, staring at her in the mirror.

“I promise I’ll be quick and quiet, and make your turn worth it. Please.” Natasha had never submitted like this or pleaded like this with anyone, for anything, not even her life. But that was how much she wanted Darcy. That was how much she trusted Darcy. And that was how much she felt safe giving herself over to Darcy.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Natasha and pressed her body against her as fully as she could. “I can’t even try to say no to that.” She shifted and reached to tilt Natasha’s face toward her enough to steal a short but firm kiss before making a few adjustments.

One of those adjustments Natasha realized when she wiggled her ass against Darcy was that Darcy had hiked up the front of her own skirt and Natasha felt skin and she couldn’t have stopped if she tried from trying to rub herself against Darcy again.

“So needy right now, Lisichka. This is a new side of you and I want to make it happy.” Darcy’s fingers brushed down Natasha’s butt not making her wait too long before her fingers tickled over her pussy again. 

Natasha was glad Darcy didn’t seem bothered by her neediness, because she couldn’t seem to help it. Her voice was full of it too, breathy and deep. “Yes. For you. Need your soft fingers.” As her hips rocked into Darcy’s touch.

Darcy didn’t stand up straight again though, she kept her body over Natasha’s and her other hand moved to squeeze and fondle her breast. Her fingers pinching and rolling Natasha’s nipple and clit in much the same manner for a few moments. A humming crept up in Natasha’s throat that Darcy seemed to catch as she slid two fingers inside her.

Natasha could feel Darcy’s hot breath on her neck as they stared at each other through the mirror. Darcy’s fingers were moving slowly though, and Natasha really felt needy, her hips trying to create a stronger thrust and pace, trying to really fuck herself upon Darcy’s fingers.

Darcy smiled at the action and upped her tempo as her whole body rolled with Natasha’s, rubbing herself against the back of Natasha’s thigh. Her lips rolled against Natasha’s jaw, neck, shoulder, without breaking the gaze. Breathing nearly as heavy as Natasha was, and looking nearly as needy and wanting. 

“Yes, Kisa. I love this. I love seeing us like this.” She was completely at the mercy of Darcy’s touch and Natasha loved it. Though even the word loved seemed completely inadequate to the true power of what she was feeling. There were no words for how Natasha was feeling. There were too many swirling through her body at once to properly define any of them, and so many of them were ones she’d been taught since she could remember not to feel. But she wanted to feel them, even if they were dangerous, even if they compromised her. Darcy wasn’t an enemy, Natasha could allow herself to be compromised when they were together. She could feel all of these feelings, she was free to feel them. 

“I love it too, my beautiful Lisichka.” Darcy’s hand moved from Natasha’s breast and lifted the front of her skirt so her fingers could brush through Natasha’s folds while her other hand continued to thrust into her. She kissed just under Natasha’s ear before whispering. “Come for me.”

As soon as the words were out, Darcy’s fingers upped the intensity curling her fingers inside while outside they stroked faster, and Natasha was thrown over an edge she somehow hadn’t prepared for. She felt a moan begin but cut out as her whole body rocked. Her eyelids fluttered but Natasha kept her eyes open. Her eyes felt like the only part of her she still had some sense of control over. Fingers trying desperately to dig into the sink as she leaned forward a little, her arms wavering in their support for a moment along with her legs. Darcy pressed closer though, helping to steady her.

It felt like several minutes before Natasha’s body regained some ability to move at her own command, her hips still twitching, but most of the rest in her control again. Darcy pulled her fingers from inside Natasha and went to lick them when Natasha’s mouth opened. “Do you want a taste?”

“Yes.” It felt like all Natasha could smell was the scent of sex, and most of it was her own and she still wanted more, even though her body felt like a live wire. Darcy’s other hand was still softly and somewhat aimlessly stroking at her folds, and it was keeping her arousal high. 

“Well, I suppose I do have two hands here all covered in deliciousness. Can you stand up, Lisichka?” Darcy straightened up and pressed for Natasha’s to come with. She did, though she went just past upright and a little back into Darcy. That seemed to make Darcy smile a little more. They were still watching each other in the mirror. Darcy offered her fingers to Natasha. Licking her lips as she watched Natasha take her time, her tongue playing around Darcy’s fingers.

After a little while it wasn’t so much about Natasha tasting herself and more about sucking on Darcy’s fingers and watching Darcy watch her. As Darcy’s fingers continued to slid over her folds Natasha’s hips rocked. 

“You are insatiable tonight. I wish I knew how to make it better.” Darcy nipped her lips across Natasha’s shoulder, her gaze still trained on their reflections. 

Finally Natasha’s lips slipped off Darcy’s finger. Her voice was blown raw. “You are satisfying me, Kisa, all the time. I just still can’t seem to stop wanting more of you, because everything you give me is so good.” 

Darcy stroked her free hand over Natasha’s head before skimming down her arm. “I’m glad I can make you feel good. You make me feel very good too, all the time. This feels incredible to me right now.” Her hand brushed over Natasha’s stomach and up to cup and squeeze her breast as her other fingers continued stroking Natasha’s pussy.

“So good. Love your fingers. Love what you do to me.” Natasha’s vision blurred a little as she felt the build coming fast this time even with Darcy’s relatively gentle stroking. But she was raw enough it didn't take much. Her hips rocked hard and fast as the rest of her body went a little limp, a rattling hum in her throat accompanying it.

As Natasha’s hips slowed, Darcy pulled her hand away and licked it clean while Natasha sort of hung there. Darcy held her tight and even swayed her gently, leaving soft kisses across the skin of her shoulder and neck and face. “You look blissful, Lisichka.”

“Mmhmm.” Natasha didn’t have any words beyond that yet. She felt blissful though. Blissful and safe and cared for. She wasn’t worried about anything as Darcy held her and swayed her. It took her several more minutes to even focus her senses enough to become aware of their reflections in the mirror again. The words she found were deep, raw, and a bit disconnected. “Love. Perfect. Mmmm. You. Good.”

Darcy giggled softly in Natasha’s ear. “I’m so glad I can make you happy. You look so beautiful. And you deserve to feel blissful and good.” Natasha heard and processed that and her body rubbed softly against Darcy’s, humming as she did. Darcy’s hands shifted here and there, feeling Natasha’s skin a little as she held her close. 

They lingered a while longer before Natasha seemed to focus her gaze on Darcy’s and got her mouth to form whole sentences. “I wonder how long we’ve been in here. And I haven’t even begun to repay you for this feeling, Kisa.”

The smile that covered Darcy’s face was so warm and bright. “That’s okay. This has been incredible for me too. And I have no doubt you will make me come so hard I see stars later. But we probably should vacate this bathroom because I have no idea how long we’ve been in here either.” She giggled at the end and nipped at Natasha’s jaw. 

Natasha looked disappointed as she turned around in Darcy’s arms to face her. Her hands pulled at Darcy’s body. “But I want to make you come, Kisa, not later, now. You’ve already waited. You’re so perfect and patient and I want you to feel as amazing as I do. I took your turn.”

“I was happy to give you more, Lisichka. Giving you more made me very happy.” Darcy brushed her hand through Natasha’s hair and nipped at her lips. “I won’t lie and say I’m not wet and aching right now. But it’s worth it.”

Natasha pushed Darcy up against the wall, her lips leading the charge. Yanking down, she pulled Darcy’s skirt and panties down and kicked them aside. Her hands pushed Darcy’s breasts together and sucked one then the other in quick succession, getting a constant humming sound from Darcy as she did before dropping to her knees. She put one of Darcy’s legs over her shoulder, much like they'd done that first time together at New Year’s and Natasha flicked her tongue at her clit. 

Darcy’s hands tangled into Natasha’s hair as she looked down at her. Hips rocking as Natasha’s mouth hovered close, breathing over Darcy’s pussy, but not touching it again. “Please Lisichka. Please don’t tease me.” 

“You won’t wait long, I promise. Do you trust me?” Natasha punctuated by rolling her lips over Darcy’s pussy in a soft, lingering kiss that made Darcy tremble.

“Of course.” Her voice quivered the same way her body did, not from uncertainty, but from pleasure.

“I promise this will be good, just brace yourself.” Natasha’s eyes were coy and before Darcy could do more than part her lips to inquire, Natasha pressed her firm to the wall, and hooked Darcy’s other leg over her shoulder. She saw Darcy flail for a moment as she lost contact with the floor and her hands pressed to the wall to brace.

Darcy shuddered as soon as Natasha’s lips started to work over her folds. She had been wet before Natasha put her lips to her at all, and contact only made her wetter, which in turn simply encouraged Natasha to try to lick it all up. 

Fluttering her tongue at Darcy’s opening and drinking her in, Natasha shifted one arm slightly to allow her to reach her arm around the top of Darcy’s leg, keeping her supported, but allowing her fingers to reach Darcy’s pussy. Fingers focused on circling and stroking her clit, while Natasha’s lips and tongue massaged as deeply as they could between her folds. 

It wasn’t long before Darcy’s soft shudders and humming stalled and everything except her hips and mouth froze. Natasha had her fairly well pinned so her hips only twitched as the rest of her body went tight and her mouth opened breathing heavily.

Natasha had managed to peer at her the whole time and she was not disappointed in the view. She could feel Darcy’s muscles shift slightly, but she took her time letting her down as Darcy’s eyes were still wide and fixed as Natasha’s lips and fingers hadn’t quite stopped and Darcy couldn’t quite catch her breath. Natasha pulled her lips back only far enough to speak clearly enough for the words to reach Darcy’s ears. “Can you handle a little bit more, Kisa?”

Darcy had gotten to breathe a little easier, relax slightly, but not fully, and her feet still weren’t on the ground. “Maybe. A little.”

Natasha’s lips pressed into Darcy’s folds again and her fingers stoked at her hood. She eased in, but not for long. Darcy tried desperately to grip the wall as Natasha worked her up fast. Then pinched her clit and flicked her tongue over it and Darcy’s body trembled, her hands pressing the wall to keep balanced. Natasha slid her hands up her body to help steady her for a minute before shifting to ease first one, then the other foot to the ground as her lips still rolled softly against her pussy. 

Darcy’s legs kept trembling as Natasha’s lips only slowed, but hadn’t stopped stimulating and her hips started to buck as she used the wall still to brace herself. Her breath trembled as her legs finally gave way and she slid down the wall until her limbs splayed like a rag doll, and the only thing keeping her from being slumped on the bathroom floor was Natasha’s knees beneath her ass. 

Natasha didn’t let her sit like that for more than a moment though, pulling Darcy close against her body. Darcy was almost limp for a minute or two, save for her face nuzzling in Natasha’s neck and hair. Natasha stroked her hair and back and held her tight. “I hope that felt good, my Kisa. I wanted to make you feel as amazing and spun as you made me feel.”

“Yes.” It was barely even a whisper, but Natasha heard it, Darcy’s lips were so near her ear. 

It took them a little while longer to collect themselves and clean up a little before exiting the bathroom. Natasha suggested they both put their panties and bras in their bags and experience the rest of the evening a little bit freer. They both had longish skirts on so they weren’t at high risk of flashing people, and once buttoned Darcy’s shirt wasn’t exposing her. Natasha’s was cut a little low and loose in the neck, but as long as she didn’t bend ninety degrees at the waist with her chest directly in front of someone, she figured she was alright. The bar was busier than before, when they went to the bar for one more drink, the bartender seemed delighted they’d come back in, he’d thought they left. They both giggled at that. 

After another drink they really did leave, but perhaps they’d have to come back another night. The drinks really were amazing. The sun was hanging very low and the sky was growing dim as they walked the couple of blocks back to the waterfront. They paused for a moment to just stare before moving toward the large waterfront park. There was a lovely view from right near the carousel. 

Darcy seemed to be heading straight for it as soon as it came into view.“Come on, I promise it’s fun.” 

“I know, and I trust you. But I can’t help my brain telling me it’s silly and frivolous.” Natasha wanted to try all the things Darcy wanted to do. And she knew this was something that was fun, though she wasn’t sure quite why, even for a child. It simply turned around slowly. It wasn’t like a roller-coaster or even a Ferris wheel which allowed for a view from a height one didn’t otherwise get. 

“That’s the point.” Darcy grinned and stopped to press a soft kiss to Natasha’s lips before pulling away again and pulling Natasha along.

Natasha had to laugh softly as she let herself be led to the ride that seemed to be frequented entirely by children and their parents. “I’m not used to frivolous things without a purpose.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m here.” Darcy paid for two tickets, and the fellow selling the tickets seemed amused and possibly aroused by them. 

Natasha noticed the once over look he made on both of them, followed by the second glance, and then a third lingering stare until a parent approached to pay for a ride. Each ride seemed to be fairly short. When their turn arrived along with a cluster of children and a couple of those children’s parents. 

Darcy let all the children find their places first and then went looking from there. 

“This carriage thing is open.” But Darcy pulled her past it.

“Nope, gotta be one of the animals that goes up and down. This is your first ever carousel ride and we’re going to do it right. Classic. Here.” Darcy had spotted a couple of horses and carefully climbed onto one. 

Natasha followed suit on the one next to Darcy, mindful not to flash anyone. The ride got moving a moment later, music playing and the horses went up and down as the whole thing turned. Darcy had a huge smile on her face, which made Natasha smile. And after a moment, she was smiling even more because there was something oddly fun and freeing about this silly ride. 

“You’re having fun now, aren’t you? And I don’t just mean for my sake.” Darcy smirked at her and reached out to poke her side.

Natasha laughed. “I am. I love that you can tell the difference.” She was highly skilled at convincing just about anyone of anything. She’d even briefly fooled the god of mischief himself. But Darcy had figured out the, as far as Natasha knew, imperceivable differences in Natasha’s states of expression. Someone capable of reading her every feeling and motivation, that was a dangerous thing in her work, but with Darcy, with someone she was becoming more than somewhat attached to, it was thrilling and freeing. 

Darcy just smiled back at her until the ride ended and they wandered over the the edge of the promenade to look out at the water and the sinking sun. “I’m glad you like that I am getting better at reading you. I hope that is a purely good feeling.” 

Natasha knew her skin was flushed, though maybe in the dimming light it was harder to see. Not that she felt she needed to hide it from Darcy, but this was still out in public. She could kiss and do all kinds of daring things in public view but feeling vulnerable, perhaps especially emotionally, in public view was perhaps the most nerve wracking thing to Natasha. “It is a good feeling. I won’t say this isn’t a bit of a new and sometimes scary experience for me, letting myself be open with someone. I can’t promise I’ll be good at it, but I want to keep going and trying. And let this attachment be as much as it can be.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. And I’m excited to see how far this attachment might go. There is still no rush though. I want you to feel sure of every adjustment you make. I want you to feel safe and comfortable, with me and with your own choices.” Darcy’s fingers played softly with Natasha’s hair until Natasha leaned in, pressing her lips to Darcy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes Darcy & Nat's adventures in San Sebastian as guided by Femslash Feb Prompts. Though I intend to visit them again with two more season prompts, just not in this location. However, I don't know if anyone is interested in their further adventures on this mission. I might be pondering that.


End file.
